Eustace Scrubb
Eustace Clarence Scrubb was the cousin of the Pevensies. Edmund and Lucy first meet him when they came to stay with his family while their parents were on holiday. He was good friends with Jill Pole. He is also a dragon in the titular third movie of The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Biography Even with his disdain for all four of his cousins, he was glad Edmund and Lucy were coming to stay with him, as he had a chance to bully them. Although he was by no means a fighter (as Eustace was a puny person, not even measuring up to Lucy's height), he had his own means of bullying people, especially when he is in his own house, and they are just visitors. Eustace was an insufferable boy, who called his parents by their first names, Harold and Alberta], and attended a "modern" school called Experiment House. Though he was younger than Edmund and Lucy, he called them childish because of their belief in Narnia. Eustace was raised by his parents to be a republican, pacifist, vegetarian, tee-totaller (non-alcoholic), and to never smoke. He always wore a special kind of underwear, and his bedroom window was forever kept open. One of Eustace's hobbies was collecting insects, especially beetles, and pinning them to cards. He hasn't read "the right sort of books" as far as magic and mythical creatures are concerned, as he prefers to read books about science and how things work, as well as some with pictures of grain elevators, or of fat foreign children doing exercises in model schools. He likes trains. Bossy and nosey, he had no friends before visiting Narnia. Edmund called him a "record stinker" because of his insistence to write every little detail in his notebook. Although his cousins never realised this, the real reason why Eustace was so vile towards them was because he was simply jealous of their sibling bond. Not hard to understand, considering he had no friends of his own, and was an only child in a world where he and his parents were considered odd because of their ways. Whether Eustace's family and the Pevensies regularly kept contact and met up often or not is unknown, but he did meet all the Pevensies at least once, which was a year before Edmund and Lucy came to stay at his parent's house. In that year, he went to stay at the Pevensies, and overheard them talking about Narnia. He enjoyed teasing them about it, thinking that they had simply made the whole thing up, and since he didn't have the imagination to do such a thing himself, he did not approve of that. He also has a phobia about heights. Through the Painting Eustace was pulled into Narnia, along with Edmund and Lucy, through a painting in the spare bedroom of his home. The three arrived in the water next to the Dawn Treader, a Narnian ship that carried King Caspian X. Claiming that he was unable to swim, he was pulled aboard the ship, only for him to become furious, as he refused to believe that he really was in Narnia. He insulted the Dawn Treader, and demanded that he be brought to the British Consult. Believing Reepicheep to be some kind of circus act, rather than a free Narnian, Eustace was disgusted with him. The mouse challenged him to a duel at one point, after Eustace had insulted him by grabbing his tail and swinging him by it, but Eustace declined on the grounds of being a pacifist. When he did this, Reepicheep began to whip him with the flat of his blade until he was forced to apologise. Slaves The Dawn Treader's first stop was at the Lone Islands, where Eustace was caught by slave traders, along with Caspian, Edmund, Lucy and Reepicheep. While the others were sold, Eustace himself could not even be given away. When Caspian came to the rescue and saved them all, Eustace was no help at all in restoring governorship of the Lone Islands to Lord Bern, who was still loyal to Narnia. In the Voyage of the Dawn treader film, Eustace was actually a bit more helpful to the people of Narrowhaven. When he got out of his chains, and fled down to the docks, he accidentally knocked out and presumably killed the corrupt Governor Gumpas. Undragoned After suffering damage from a storm, the Dawn Treader landed on an island (which they later named Dragon Island) to make repairs. The first afternoon they were on the island, Eustace wandered off to avoid having to do any work. He found a cave with a large dragon outside of it, and watched as it died. After it began to rain, Eustace sought shelter inside the dragon's cave, where he found a large treasure that included a gold bracelet. He put on the bracelet, shoving it partway up his arm because it was too large for him. He eventually fell asleep, and when Eustace woke up, he awoke to a very strange feeling. Not having read the right sort of books, he did not even realize that he was a dragon, but he did find himself changed and in pain, as the gold bracelet was still on his arm, but was now cutting into his flesh. Going outside to drink, Eustace the dragon ended up eating about half of the dead dragon that he had seen before - after seeing his reflection in the water, and figuring out what had happened. Eustace tried to get the others' attention by landing on the beach between them and the ship, which led them to think he was an enemy. Lucy noticed how his leg had all swollen up from the bracelet, and tried a drop of her cordial on it. The drop healed the swollen skin, but it didn't change the fact that the bracelet was still cutting into his flesh. After some time of communicating through yes or no questions and shaking heads, Eustace wrote an awkward message in the sand, telling the others what had happened. As a dragon, Eustace was very useful and helpful to the crew, as they repaired the Dawn Treader, by bringing them large trees, and catching goats for their meals. Being a dragon was lonely, though, most of the time, and Eustace found himself wishing he could talk with the others. Reepicheep would often spend time with him at night, when they were the only ones still awake, and talk to him, telling him stories of his adventures and such. Unbeknownst to Eustace, the crew were worried about what would happen to him once the repairs were completed, as they were unsure if the ship would hold him. There might even have been talk that they were considering having no choice but to leave him behind. Finally one night, Eustace heard Aslan calling to him, saying "Follow Me". Eustace told Edmund later that he was afraid, even though as a dragon he could have eaten any lion; he wasn't afraid of being eaten, he was just afraid. Following Aslan, he was taken to a pool where he wanted to bathe his leg. Aslan told him that he must first undress. Scratching and clawing himself, Eustace desperately tried to shed his scales like a snake skin. After three times through this ordeal, he began to fear that he would never be rid of the scales. Aslan's voice told him, "You will have to let me undress you," and he tore the skin from Eustace, picked him up, and dropped him into the pool. As Eustace washed, he realized that his arm was no longer in pain because he had turned back into a boy. He returned to the camp and told Edmund what had happened to him, and it was Edmund who revealed that the lion must have been Aslan. Everyone saw after this that Eustace was a much better natured boy. The Last Sea and Home As the Dawn Treader continued her voyage to the end of the world, and eventually came to the Last Sea. It was here that Aslan came to Prince Caspian inside his cabin, and told him that Edmund, Lucy and Eustace were to join Reepicheep in a small boat that would world, while he and the rest of the crew would turn around and return to Narnia. Caspian was sad to see his friends leave, including his new friend Eustace. The three children came to what seemed to be yet another island, where they met a small lamb. The lamb spoke to them, and transformed into the lion Aslan, who opened a door back into England for them. Quest to find Prince Rilian Experiment House After less than a year; Eustace had returned to school. He found a girl named Jill Pole hiding behind the gym at the school, on a dull Autumn day, where she was crying. She had been bullied by a group of children known as "The Gang". It was there that he revealed to her his secret about his trip to Narnia, and his desire to return there. They soon called to Aslan, but before they could finish, the gang arrived, chasing the two children to a wall. In the wall was a door, which was always locked. It was their last chance, however, so Jill and Eustace took the time to try it. It opened, and the two of them found themselves in a different world. They soon came to the edge of a cliff, where Jill attempted to show her fearlessness, which only resulted in Eustace falling off the cliff. After falling from the cliff, Eustace was blown to Narnia on Aslan's breath. Meanwhile, Jill stayed behind and met Aslan. He told her that they were called into Narnia to help find the lost prince Rilian, Caspian X's only son. Aslan told her four signs that she could go by to find him. Blown into Narnia After Jill memorized the signs, she too was blown into Narnia. Upon arrival, she asked Eustace if he recognized a former friend, as this was the first sign, but he failed to do so, seeing only a crowd surrounding an old king. After talking with Trumpkin the dwarf, Eustace was shocked to hear that Caspian was the old king, and was traveling to Aslan's Country to seek help from the Great Lion, to learn who should be king after him. The Journey Jill and Eustace were welcomed by the court, but had to sneak out the same night with Glimfeather, an owl, who brought them to the Parliament of Owls. He tells them that no one was allowed to go looking for the prince now, because many brave and noble Narnians had tried to find him, and none of them had ever returned. One of the Owls told them the story of Prince Rilian, after which Eustace and Jill were carried by the owls to the wigwam of a marshwiggle, on the borders of Ettinsmoor. The marshwiggle, named Puddleglum, agreed to help the children search for the lost prince. They traveled until they met a lady dressed in green, who told them that Harfang, city of the Gentle Giants, would be a good place for them to rest. Upon reaching it, they entered the castle, but the next day they realized that the giants intended to cook them and eat them for their Autumn Feast. Before escaping, they realized that Harfang was built upon an ancient city, which was the second sign. They also noticed a huge stone with the words "Under Me". They just managed to escape, but then they accidentally dropped down a deep hole. This was, as Puddleglum pointed out, still following the signs, as the third sign was that they had to do what the writing said. Underworld After what seemed a long time, they were found and taken prisoner by a patrol of gnomes called Earthmen. As they traveled down this hole, they found themselves in a region, which was called Underland. They were taken by a group of the Earthmen to see the Queen of Underland. At first, the gnomes that had taken them decided to lock them up, but a human man, who lived in a more "overworldly" room, invited the travelers up. The man told them how the "Queen's Grace" saved him from many enchantments, but that he was still under one. He told them not, on any account, to unbind him from the chair that he would be tied to, the Silver Chair, claiming that he would first become a wild man, and kill his friends, and then turn into a serpent. He also told them that the Queen was planning to make him a King of a country in Overland, by breaking up from a tunnel that she was digging up with an army of Earthmen. The children and the marshwiggle hid, as the gnomes came to bind the man, and they came out of hiding to see him bound to the Silver Chair. He soon went into a hysterical fit, and began pleading with them to release him. Rilian The man kept going on in this way until Jill said she could "hardly bear it", and then, finally, the prisoner said: - They realized it was the last sign, and wondered whether they should let a maniac loose on themselves. In the end, though, they decided to risk it, "In Aslan's name", and they released him. The man then leaped up, and grabbed his sword, but instead of killing them, he destroyed the Silver Chair, hacking it into bits. Afterwards, the man turned and thanked them, and told them that he was none other than Prince Rilian, the son of Caspian X. Soon, the Lady of the Green Kirtle entered the chamber. She started out angry, demanding who had destroyed the Silver Chair, but then began acting sweet and kind to them all. They didn't realize this, but she had begun putting them all under a spell, which she did by throwing a handful of green powder on a fire. This, in addition to the Lady's words and music tunes, nearly convinced them that there was no world but Underland. Puddleglum, however, was able to resist the enchantment, and stamped out the fire. The Queen, losing her temper, then turned herself into a green serpent, and tried to kill Rilian. The prince defended himself, and hacked off the snake's head, along with Puddleglum and Eustace's help. After a while, they realized that the whole of Underland was caving in, and the four quickly planned their escape, as the water level was slowly starting to rise. The Gnomes, now free from their enchantment after the Lady of the Green Kirtle's demise, were able to help them, after a brief moment of misunderstanding. They concluded the best route of escape would be the tunnel that the Queen was going to use to invade Narnia. They were correct, as at the end of the tunnel there were only a few feet of soil between them and the land above. Back in Narnia They escaped, and quickly took Rilian to see Caspian X, who had been told by Aslan to return to Narnia, and that he would find his son. They met, but only seconds after seeing each other after all those years, Caspian X died. Aslan came, and took Eustace and Jill away to the country where they started. Here, Caspian came back to life, and greeted Eustace, Aslan and Jill. He was sent back into Eustace's world, along with Eustace and Jill, who gave the bullies at the school such a fright and hiding that the Headmaster rang up the police with stories about a lion and lunatics. The end result was that the Headmaster of the school was fired, and the bullies expelled. By then, Caspian and Aslan had long since left. The Last Days of Narnia During the reign of King Tirian, the last king of Narnia, Eustace returned to Narnia for the third and final time. Tirian, upon calling to the children who had been Narnia's saviors in the past, had appeared as an apparition to the Seven Friends of Narnia. When he disappeared, the group agreed that Eustace and Jill were to return, since they alone were the only ones who weren't told by Aslan that they were not too old to return to Narnia. Since they had not yet been transported magically into Narnia, the group came to the consensus that to return to Narnia, the two should use the rings that Digory and Polly had used before. However, before they could use the rings, they were jerked from their world and dropped into Narnia in front of Tirian. Upon freeing Tirian, Eustace and Jill attempted to aid him in revealing Shift's treachery. However, the Narnians, as a whole, could not be convinced. Eventually, Eustace and his companions were forced to confront Shift and his Calormen allies at the Battle of Stable Hill. Gallery Eustace dawntreader.png|Eustace in human form Dragondawntreader.png|Eustace as a dragon Dragon Eustace.jpg dragon-reep.jpg Dragonfire.jpg|Eustace in dragon form breathing fire. Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:Brutes Category:Adventurers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Protectors Category:Dissociative Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Falsely Accused Category:Cursed Category:Insecure Category:Mutated Category:Arrogant Category:Mute Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Knights Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Elementals Category:Book Heroes